1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web-based research.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The global accessibility of the Internet has enabled users to access information related to a wide variety of products and services from around the world. To collect information about a desired product or service, users may use web browsers to view the contents of web pages on the World Wide Web. The amount of information available on the World Wide Web is vast. To identify web pages that may contain potentially useful information, users may additionally employ a computer-implemented search program known as a search engine. A search engine reads keywords that a user enters into a user interface, locates the keywords in web pages published on a computer running a World Wide Web server process, and provides access to the web pages containing the keywords.